


Gay Idols Doing Gayer Things

by Drunken_Ventriloquist



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: "15 minutes could save you 15 condoms", Dirty Talk, How Do I Tag This, I don't know what I'm doing but I'm trying my best, Incest, M/M, THE AOI TWINS ARE ONLY IN CHAP 4 OK, i bUMPED UP THE RATING!!!, sort of noncon, when officer Ritsu pulls you over and youre gay wyd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunken_Ventriloquist/pseuds/Drunken_Ventriloquist
Summary: This is a short accumulation of even shorter, 1-scene fics of the boys of Light Music Club being naughty (+ some others).I wrote each of these in like 5-15 minutes uh they're short ok[More short drabbles may be added in the future as new chapters]





	1. Rei and Koga

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate, kinkier version of that time Koga was tied up by Rei in the game story.

Rei sauntered towards Koga, wearing his typical smirk that could only indicate that he was plotting something. 

_"Considering the way I am now, there's no way vampire bastard's thinking of anything good,"_ Koga thought.

His footsteps stopped in front of Koga and he crouched down to meet the boy at eye-level. Under normal circumstances, Koga would swing his fist at Rei for getting so close, but Koga, arms bound behind his back and a cloth rag over his mouth, did not have many options.  
Koga writhed. A muffled groan came from the gag.  
Rei's smile grew wider. "Now now, Wanko, when you do something wrong, you apologize. That is the basics of human behaviour, is it not?" Lifting his hand, he brought his index finger to Koga's mouth and lifted the gag off just enough for Koga to move his jaw.  
"You're going too far. Fuck you," Koga growled through his teeth.  
"Wanko, now that's a demerit, isn't it? Now you have done two wrongs. Pretty unforgivable, even by human standards."

Rei slipped his finger out from the cloth gag again, allowing it to snap back in place, once again muffling Koga.  
Koga unwillingly flinched as Rei suddenly closed the difference between them. Rei's hand rested on Koga's inner thigh, and his chin almost resting in Koga's shoulder. Like this, he could feel every breath Rei took reverberate in his own body.

_"Bad children like you... Need to be punished, don't they?"_


	2. Rei and Kaoru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally like 2 sentences long I am sorry

He calmly waited for an answer. Kaoru writhed beneath him.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked, although Kaoru couldn't hear even a bit of genuine concern in his voice. Kaoru couldn't bring himself to care.  
"I-It's no good," Kaoru finally panted. "If it's not you, I..."  
The sound Rei emitted from his mouth then sent a shudder through Kaoru, even though he wasn't facing him. At that moment, it felt like his fate was sealed, tied into something he couldn't understand, behind the smug smile he knew Rei was wearing.  
"To beg for me like that even when you know there are others outside..." Rei bared his fangs.

_"What a slut you are."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT


	3. Rei and Kaoru 2

"R-Rei, please stop, I... I can't take anymore..."  
"Why? This is what you wanted, isn't it?" The hand's grip tightened.  
"You..!" Finally, Kaoru spun around angrily to face the man who was holding him down. Knowing Rei, acting in anger wouldn't do much justice for his current situation. Kaoru knew this well. But his mind, currently muddled with lust, wouldn't provide him with any immediate, wiser options. 

Rei's composed smile bordered on a sneer. He shifted his position to keep Kaoru restrained, but still be able to touch him.  
"Kuku, has the young boy finally realized the error in his words?" Rei was now able to peer into Kaoru's face, and even though the elegant hand stroking Kaoru felt so wrong, _so good_ , he couldn't maintain his glare with the all-too-smug vampire. Those crimson eyes seared into his own, like they knew everything. He awkwardly shifted his vision away, still perplexed with the situation at hand.  
He shuddered. Kaoru's legs, being his only weapon at his point, were too weak; an attack would be no more than a limp kick in Rei's direction. Rei looked so unfazed and _normal_ , and it pissed Kaoru off. Occasionally a long fingernail would scratch the underside of the base, sending shocks of painful euphoria into Kaoru's lower end.  


He snapped back to reality. "I... I said I needed release from a cute girl!" Kaoru grimaced. "And I didn't even mean it like this... Let go of me!" He finished his words with a gasp; a failed attempt at hiding the moan in his throat.  
"...Hm." Rei's free hand was powerful enough to hold both of Kaoru's own behind him.  
Kaoru hated how Rei's face didn't seem to care about anything he was saying.  
_"This has to be a joke,"_ Kaoru thought as he involuntarily moved his hips with the hand.

There was an awkward silence between them as small wet sounds painfully reverberated in Kaoru's ears and throughout the room. Rei's hand continued to move, faster this time.  
"Ah! W-Wait..!" The shock of the increased pace shifted Kaoru's focus from trying to get Rei away to using his hands to stifle his moans. He wasn't going to let himself get embarrassed even more.

 _"This sucks,"_ he thought.

"Ohoho, what's this?" Rei briefly paused to lean close into Kaoru's face, and Kaoru could feel his breath against his mouth. A single fang shone under his lips.  
_Please, no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _aaaAAAAAA_


	4. Hinata and Yuta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this exists

It was a 'kabedon' situation, set up almost irritatingly similar to a shoujo manga.  
"Hey Yuta, I want you to say it. You can do that for me, right?" Hinata moved to whisper dangerously close into Yuta's ear and smirked. 

_"For your onii-chan."_

Yuta held back a shiver and averted his eyes by looking downwards. There was nowhere to run. Everywhere he looked was just- Hinata. _"Aniki, I'm-"_  
"By now, the feeling is mutual, isn't it? If you don't say it properly..." Hinata grabbed Yuta's chin between his thumb and forefinger and aggressively tilted it back into his gaze.  
_"...I'm really going to punish you."_  
Before Yuta could reply to his challenge, their lips had met. Yuta's mind whirled with one hundred different emotions. One hundred different potential reactions. In the end, he dropped his hands and let himself lean into the kiss.  
Hinata wasted no time intensifying the exchange, quietly moaning in between contact. His breath was so, _so_ close.  
He bit down on Yuta's bottom lip and softly sucked. Yuta couldn't make himself hold back a moan.  
_"Where did Aniki learn this?"_ He thought amongst his muddled thoughts.

A leg suddenly pressed into Yuta's groin, and he let out a yelp. "A-Aniki! That's..."  
The leg moved with Yuta's crotch, and before he knew it he was thrusting in turn with the leg movements. 

_"Say it, Yuta."_

Hinata pulled away from Yuta just enough to look at him again. Below him, Yuta was a panting mess, reduced to jelly from the excitement of the kiss. _"Ah.. Aniki..."_  
Hinata's eyes reflected in his own, a mirror, and Yuta could finally see how his brother's eyes had changed. They were darkened by lust. He let out a small gasp under his breath. Did he look like that too?

 _"Ah, we really are brothers,"_ he thought, as he slowly closed his eyes.


	5. Arashi and Tsukasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of 12.12.18 I will no longer be able to legally lewd our tomato hair child _yOU LET ME LIVE MY LIFE OKAY_
> 
> wait why this the fbi here  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
...  


To say that it felt uncomfortable was an understatement.

Tsukasa groaned against the foreign touch. "Narukami-senpai, if you would _please_ -"

Arashi smiled down at Tsukasa, expression a tad too smug for his liking. "Fufu, if you would always speak so kindly, Kasa-chan, then I will do anything for you~☆" Arashi suddenly shifted his weight.  
" _Then..!_ " Tsukasa's sentence was broken by a rather embarrassing yelp. _This is the worst..! My pride as a Knight has been..._

"Your face is so red, Kasa-kun~"  


"N-Narukami-senpai... _Please_ stop pushing.. it in like that.. nngh..."  


"So much can fit in here..." Arashi continued and Tsukasa squeezed his eyes shut. _This is..._

"..Isn't that right, Kasa-chan? _Wooow_ ♡"

" _Nng..!!_ " Tsukasa sprang from his chair, sending his senior who had been leaning over him lose his footing.  


" **For heavens sake, _senpai_ , will you please stop pushing down on my belly?!**"  


"Ara ara??" An exaggerated expression of hurt played on Arashi's face. "Did you not like me accentuating your shortcomings, Kasa-chan?"  
" _WHO WOULD?!_ "


	6. Knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestive knights orgy but with a convenient 300-word restriction  
> • • •  
>   
> 

Tsukasa stiffened in his seat. Feeling the eyes of his unit mates staring him down in silence like this was more than enough to make him tense, but what made Tsukasa really shiver was how he felt an undeniable _hunger_ emanating from each of them.

Ritsu stepped forward and placed his hand on Tsukasa's thigh without warning. It was a bit higher on his leg than he would of liked; the cool touch making his heart beat faster than he would've liked it to as well. Tsukasa's disposition meant that he wasn't too fond of physical contact. He wanted to shrink away from the touch, to demand what on earth is going on, yet still being paralyzed with the eyes of his unit members burning into him, all Tsukasa could do was let out a quiet whimper from his seat. Ritsu stayed silent but his face looked almost smug, seemingly taking delight in his reaction.

Arashi giggled from where he stood beside Izumi. "Kasa-chan, it seems that you really could use a spare lesson or two. You may play a noteworthy performance," he emphasized the last word with a wink. "...On a stage, but _here_ , you're nowhere near where you should be."

_Just what was that supposed to mean?_

Ritsu slowly withdrew his touch allowing Arashi to step forward and place his hand under Tsukasa's chin, tilting his gaze up in a tiny gesture that made Tsukasa feel an unwelcome stir in his gut. He could feel his senpai's hand brush his throat when it bobbed to swallow thickly.  
Arashi smiled as normal, but his eyes were now casting a dangerous glint that wasn't there before. _I must have really messed up in practice this time_ , the voice in the back of Tsukasa's head echoed. He cleared his throat, voice still wavering.  
"N-Narukami...senpai?" 

_Before he could register what was happening, Tsukasa felt a cloth being placed over his vision._

"Poor Tsukasa, we wouldn't want our kouhai to fall behind, would we? Shall we teach you the secret to becoming a real knight?~"


	7. Ritsu and Tsukasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu is a senior police officer in charge of training the new recruit, Tsukasa.
> 
> no, there's no logic here

_shiver_

The stone wall Tsukasa was pushed against felt like ice under his flushed skin. Its cold sensation was probably the only thing keeping his judgment from abandoning him. Ritsu slipped his hand just under the waistband of Tsukasa's uniform trousers, earning a reaction of a flinch, gasp and shiny purple eyes squeezing shut. He didn't have to move any lower to know that he was painfully hard.

"That's a demerit," Ritsu said with a smile that did nothing to conceal the ice in his voice. "Seems like I'll needa thoroughly train you to become a proper recruit."

_Does the training... Usually involve this?_

Ritsu could tell by the way Tsukasa was subconsciously moving his hips up, eyes still closed and face matching the shade of his hair, that he wanted this. The prospect of being "trained" by Ritsu in this form was exciting to him, and Ritsu would be lying to say that he wasn't getting hard as well. "Turn around and put your hands on the wall. Keep your body stiff."

Visibly both curious and aroused from what could be awaiting him next, Tsukasa hesitantly turned himself away from Ritsu and pressed his torso directly against the wall, hands splayed out almost like a frog. Ritsu smiled to himself. How innocent. He wanted to ruin that firm composure.

Ritsu pulled out a teacher pointer from his police belt and slowly pressed it against his own hand, testing it. The end was flat, but firm, and the rod had a nice flexibility. This would work well. _I'll set it aside for later._

Tsukasa's breath hitched audibly as Ritsu leaned in, trapping him as he pressed his forearm beside Tsukasa to prevent escape. Without notice, Ritsu reached his free arm around and dug into Tsukasa's trousers, finding his dick and giving it one firm squeeze. The strained noise that produced from Tsukasa's lips made Ritsu consider abandoning his own self control: Just strip him right there, press him against the wall and pleasure himself with Tsukasa until the only words pouring out of the redhead's mouth were Ritsu's name.

But no.  
He wanted to savor this.  
Training is supposed to be thorough, after all.

Ritsu sighed, withdrawing himself. Facing the wall, Tsukasa's face was not visible, but his figure quivering in both pleasure and anticipation was a sign. 

Silence stretched for a moment, until a _smack_ reverberated in the room as Ritsu tested his makeshift crop one last time.

_"Now then, the real fun will begin... Suu-chan~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I HATE MYSELF**
> 
> If you've read this far into the series, thank you!!
> 
> I have a Ko-Fi account now! Each coffee helps support my sparkly trash lifestyle:  
>  _http://ko-fi.com/Z8Z4PK21#_


End file.
